Thomas Hamilton
Lord is an English nobleman, and the former husband of Miranda Barlow. His freethinking ideas of pardoning pirates to restore Nassau to English governance horrified those in power. It is revealed that he was also the lover of James Flint. Biography Background Thomas Hamilton is the son of the former Lord Proprietor of the Bahamas, Alfred Hamilton. His wife was Lady Hamilton, later as Miranda Barlow. According to the gossip in London, Miranda was frequently unfaithful or "of the cheating type". Determined to end the pirate threat in Nassau, Thomas enlisted Lieutenant James McGraw of the Royal Navy to help him convince parliament to grant blanket pardons to all the pirates of Nassau to restore English governance. The idea of pardoning pirates horrified Thomas' father, but they had an ardent supporter in Peter Ashe, a member of parliament. However, McGraw was secretly having an affair with both Miranda and Thomas, with each supportive of the love triangle. When Alfred Hamilton learned about his son's affair, he used his connections in the Royal Navy to have McGraw dismissed. Thomas was moved to the mental institution, Bethlem Royal Hospital. Seeing his vision to save Nassau ruined, Thomas is said to have committed suicide. It was Peter Ashe who delivered this news to Flint and Miranda, before their exile from England. The loss of Thomas drove a seething rage in James McGraw. Taking the name James Flint, within ten years he had become one of the most feared pirate captains in Nassau, determined to make the whole of England pay for the treatment Thomas received. Season One Years after Thomas' supposed death, Richard Guthrie discovere a painting in Miranda Barlow's house on New Providence Island, of her and Thomas Hamilton. He's able to piece together that she is Lady Hamilton from the inscription on the painting. In the rumours he's heard from London, Thomas Hamilton died in an asylum, while his wife and her lover fled London. Season Two Thomas is also the person who gave Flint his treasured copy of Marcus Aurelius' Meditations, with the inscription on the inside cover, "James, my truest love, know no shame. - T. H.". Miranda held onto the book for a long time, before giving it back to James Flint to remind him who he was, and his love for Thomas. Flint goes to Charles Town to meet with his old friend Peter Ashe to persuade him to support reconciliation between the pirates and England again. However, during their negotiations, Miranda noticed a grandfather clock in his mansion that had once stood in Thomas' home in London. Ashe eventually confesses to the couple that he had betrayed them ten years earlier, by telling Alfred Hamilton about the affair between Thomas and Flint. Season Three In his meeting with Captain Flint, Governor Woodes Rogers tries to appeal to Flint's past, saying he is finishing what Thomas Hamilton had started. Flint is visibly shaken at the mere mention of his name, but argues that he went to Charles Town to make peace with England, and Miranda Barlow was killed for it. In XXVIII, John Silver asks Flint about the man "in whose name this war is to be fought", and Flint tells him about his past with Thomas Hamilton. Season Four In XXXII, before Silver exchanges Max for the twenty captured pirates, Silver asks her what she would have done with him when she tried to detain him. Max tells him of a place her spies found in Savannah where the English aristocracy send troublesome family members to be incarcerated and cared for in secret; the allusion to Thomas Hamilton being alive is clear. However, when Silver asks Flint if he would end his war against England, if he could have Thomas back, Flint just responds in platitudes. In the finale, it is revealed that Thomas did survive, and is incarcerated as a labourer on the plantation in Savannah. Although Silver betrays Flint's war against civilisation, in one of the series' most touching moments, Thomas and Flint are reunited, embracing and kissing in the middle of the field, incarcerated together for the rest of their lives. Gallery Guthriepainting.jpg|Richard discovering the hidden painting of Thomas and Miranda. Barlowpainting.jpg TH.PNG Hamiltonprofile.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters